Shadowchasers: The Post Modern Prometheus
by DarkMagicianQueen22
Summary: A spin-off fanfic of Cyber Commander's Shadowchasers. The all-female group of Shadowchasers in St. Louis Missouri must face the grave threat of a mysterious man known only as the Post-Modern Prometheus, and his mysterious benefactor.
1. You May Not be Interested in War

_I'd like to thank Cyber Commander for giving me the go-ahead on this project, and to congratulate him on another well-done fanfiction._

_I'd also like to thank my good friend Rachel, known here as Ruin Queen of Oblivion, for helping me with my ideas, and letting me use her cards._

_Now its time for my own Shadowchasers fanfiction, the enemy this time is the mysterious Post-Modern Prometheus, who is that? Well, you'll just have to find out later._

_I apologize for taking so long to do this, but I've been busy._

_While the fanfic takes place around the same time as season of 5D's, I'm going to stick with the original Speed World card._

_Okay, now that that's over with, lets move on to the fanfiction itself._

**-----**

**SHADOWCHASERS:**

**THE POST-MODERN PROMETHEUS**

**-----**

**A SPIN-OFF OF **_**SHADOWCHASERS**_

**-----**

**CHAPTER 1:**

**YOU MAY NOT BE INTERESTED IN WAR…**

**-----**

_**Oh hi, is this thing on?**_

_**My name is Zoe Thompson, when this all started for me, I was a recent graduate of a High School in the town of Columbia Missouri. I was just making my way home from school when I saw something unusual; one of my fellow students was getting mugged.**_

_**Not that would be unusual, but the muggers themselves where unusual. They looked more pig-like than anything, and honestly, that scared me. Then all of a sudden, a strange woman approaches them, and challenges the apparent leader to a duel, she beat him in 5 turns.**_

_**When she notices me, I'm pretty shaken up, after I tell her that I had seen them like that, she seemed interested. And offered to take me to meet some people in St. Louis, I agreed to at least go.**_

_**At the same time, one of her associates was dueling as well.**_

In Downtown St. Louis, not too far from the Arch, a guy on a Duel Runner chuckles to himself as he manages to avoid the police chasing him. He's carrying a box of money and jewels under his arm, having just robbed a nearby jewelry store, and was about ready to head back.

A normal person would look at him and just see your average human, with a little bit tanned skin, but nothing special. But if you were Aware, you'd see that he was in fact a Dark Elf, one of a local tribe of Dark Elves.

"Hey punk, you wanna explain what your doing?" A woman's voice says from nearby, and a pitch black Duel Runner pulls up next to him. "I'm pretty sure your Tribe's Matriarch wouldn't be too thrilled to see one of you glorified house husbands stealing."

The Dark Elf growls, that was a major insult against male Dark Elves, and he didn't look happy, getting a glance of the woman behind the visor, he notices the mark. "Okay then, Shadowchaser, what are you gonna do about it?"

"Same thing we always do, if I win, you're under arrest," the Shadowchaser says. "Name's Tasha, of the St. Louis Shadowchasers, you got a name?"

"Sorell Acrrar," Sorell grumbles, and activates his duel disk while Tasha does the same.

"_Duel mode engaged, autopilot standing by,"_ a computerized woman's voice says from the Duel Runners.

"LET'S DUEL!" They say in unison.

**(Tasha: 8000) – (Sorell: 8000)**

"I'll go first," Tasha says, and draws a card. "And I'll start with one card face down and summon Mad Lobster (1700/1000) in attack mode!"

A fiendish looking lobster appears, clicking its large pincers together.

"And that's it for my turn," Tasha finishes.

Sorell draws a card, and their speed counters rise to 1. "I'll place a card face down as well, and summon Witch's Apprentice (550/500 + 500)!"

A young spellcaster with red hair, and wearing a witch's outfit and carrying a broom appears.

"Yeah, yeah, I know how that card works, now all dark monsters get 500 attack points, too bad its not nearly strong enough to destroy my monster," Tasha says.

"I'll end my turn then," Sorell says.

Tasha draws a card, and their speed counters rise to 2. "Okay then, I'll summon Speed Warrior (900/400)!" She says, and a stream-lined warrior appears. "Mad Lobster, attack his Apprentice!"

The lobster charges forward, and moves to smash through the apprentice, but she moves into defense mode, and the attack bounces off.

"What how'd that happen?" Tasha demands.

"Sorry, but I activated my trap card, it's a little thing called Nightmare Networking, this card works on low level dark monsters, and not only switches them to defense mode, but prevents them from being destroyed as a result of battle," Sorell explains.

"Fine, I'll end my turn," Tasha growls.

Sorell draws as their speed counters rise to 3. "Fine, I summon this, my Drillago (1600/1100 + 500)!" He says, and a strange machine covered with drills appears. "Now, I switch Witch's Apprentice into attack mode, and I'll destroy your Speed Warrior with her!"

The young witch fires a blast of magical energy, and the warrior shatters.

"Now Drillago's effect allows it to attack directly when all your monsters have over 1600 attack points, so go Drillago, direct attack!" Sorell commands and the machine rushes at Tasha, its drills turning rapidly.

"Go trap card, Gravity Bind!" Tasha counters, and a wave of energy covers the field, stopping Drillago in its tracks. "Thanks to this card, all cards with over 4 levels can't attack."

"Fine, I end my turn," Sorell growls.

**(T: 7850) – (S: 8000)**

Tasha draws a card as their speed counters rise to 4, glancing at her hand she can see a small bit of black hair growing. _Gotta get a grip on me, can't get out of control now,_ she thinks, looking at her hand. "Okay then, I will summon Eagle Eye (1300/1200)!" She says, and a large eagle with a golden mask appears. "I can't destroy your Drillago yet, but I can at least deal some damage to your life points, Eagle Eye, attack his Witch's Apprentice!"

The eagle dives down, and slashes through the monster.

"Mad Lobster, you do the same!" Tasha continues, and the lobster pinches the apprentice. "And I'll place one card face down, your move."

**(T: 7850) – (S: 7200)**

Sorrell draws as their speed counters rise to 5. "I play my Angel Baton speed spell!" He says, and draws two cards, then discards one to his graveyard. "And now, I summon my Jinzo-Returner (600/1400 + 500)!" He says, and a small Cyborg that slightly resembles the infamous Jinzo appears.

"Yeah, but it's still too weak to destroy my monsters," Tasha points out as they turn down another street.

"Doesn't Matter, Jinzo-Returner can attack directly, so I'll do that!" Sorell commands and the small Cyborg fires a burst of dark energy at Tasha, and her speed counters fall to 4.

"I activate my trap card; go Des Counterblow, so now your monster is destroyed!" Tasha counters, and the Cyborg shatters.

"Yes, but now thanks to his effect, I can special summon a Jinzo from my graveyard!" Sorell says.

"But you don't have a Jinzo in your grave…" Tasha starts, and then remembers Angel Baton, and the tall imposing figure of Jinzo appears.

"Sure, he'll be destroyed as soon as I end my turn, but I don't plan for him to last that long, I sacrifice him to summon one of the best monsters in my Deck, Jinzo-Lord (2600/1600 + 500)!" Sorell says, and Jinzo grows larger, having a third eye thing, and long tentacle-like appendages growing out of its back. "And now, I activate its effect, which destroys all face up traps on the field, and you lose 300 for each one!"

Nightmare Network, Gravity Bind, and Des Counterblow all shatter, and Tasha's speed counters fall to 3.

"And it's your move now Tasha, lets see what you can do," Sorell finishes.

**(T: 5550) – (S: 7200)**

Tasha draws, her speed counters rising to 4 while Sorell's rises to 6. _Great, I can't use this card because it's a trap, I'll have to think of something else,_ she thinks. "Fine then, I switch my two monsters to defense mode, and set another monster, your move."

Sorell draws, and his speed counters rise to 7, while Tasha's rise to 5. "Okay then, I'll summon Kaiser Seahorse (1700/1650 – 400)!" he says, and a sea-serpent like monster appears, carrying a trident.

_Why would he do that? So far he's only used dark monsters, a monster that works to summon a light type wouldn't help him at all,_ Tasha thinks.

"I'll have Jinzo – Lord, take out her Mad Lobster with your Advanced Psycho Shockwave attack!" Sorell commanded and the Cyborg blasts through the lobster creature. "Drillago, your turn, take out her Eagle Eye!"

The bird lets out a squawk, and shatters.

"Now Witch's apprentice, take out her face down monster!" Sorell commands and the apprentice sends a spell at the hidden monster, only to have it rebound and hit Sorell.

"That was my Marshmallon, so you lose 1000 life points, and it can't be destroyed!" Tasha says.

**(T: 5550) – (S: 6200)**

"Fine, I end my turn," Sorell says.

Tasha draws a card as her speed counters rise to 6 and Sorell's rise to 7. _Marshmallon will buy me some time, but I need to think of something fast if I'm gonna win this, this card will help when I get the final component to my best monster,_ she thinks. "Okay then, I place one card face down, and it's your move."

Sorell draws a card. "Okay then, I sacrifice my Witch's Apprentice to summon this, Machine King (2200/2000 + 300)!" He says, and a large machine appears. "Unfortunately, I can't do anything else right now, your move."

Tasha draws again, and her speed counters rise to 7 and Sorell's rise to 8. "Okay then, I summon this monster, Junk Synchron, which lets me special summon from my graveyard, Speed Warrior!" She says, and a cute, orange plated warrior appears, followed by the speedy warrior. "And now, I'll activate the Speed Spell known as Downgrade Draw, so I can pay 500 life points to lower the level of one of my monsters by 1, and draw a card, so I target Junk Synchron," she says, and draws a card.

"That won't do you any good," Sorell points out.

"Yeah, we'll see, I play Summon Speeder, so I'll special summon to the field my Clown Zombie (1350/0)!" She says, and a bizarre clown appears, carrying a scythe.

"I fail to see the point of all this," Sorell says.

"Here's what the point is, I tune together Junk Synchron and Marshmallon!" She says, and the two monsters fly up, turning into stars. "To summon the strongest monster in my deck, go, _**JUNK WARRIOR **_(2300/1300 + 2250)!" She says, and a purple metallic warrior with two lenses for eyes, and a jet pack appears.

"4550 attack points!" Sorell says in shock.

"That's right, and it's more than enough to take out your Jinzo – Lord, Junk Warrior attack with Scrap Fist!" Tasha commands, and the warrior punches through the machine, lowering Sorell's speed counters to 7. "One card face down, and it's your move."

**(T: 5550) – (S: 4350)**

Sorell grudgingly draws as their speed counters rise to 8 apiece. "I activate the speed spell, Speed Fusion!" He says.

"Fine, what are you going to summon?" Tasha asks.

"I fuse together these two monsters, Machine King on the field, and Queen Machine in my hand!" Sorell says with a laugh.

_Queen Machine? I've never heard of that card, what on earth is he summoning? _Tasha thinks.

"By fusing together these two monsters, I can summon a monster all machines revere as a God..." Sorell says, and a huge machine sitting in the lotus position, with eight long arms and optical sensors emerges from the swirling vortex. "I summon, _**MECHANICLES THE DIGITAL DEITY **_(3500/1000 + 500)!"

"Okay, so it's impressive, but it's not nearly enough to take out my Junk Warrior," Tasha says.

"Hmm, that's true, I'll place one card face down, and end my turn," Sorell says.

_Why didn't he attack my Clown Zombie?_ Tasha thinks, and draws, their speed counters rising to 9. "I'll switch Clown Zombie to defense mode, and set another monster, Junk Warrior, attack Mechanicles, Scrap Fist!" She commands, and the warrior charges forward at the monster.

"Sorry, but I activate my trap card, go DNA Surgery!" Sorell counters and his trap card activates. "And I'll use this card to turn all monsters on the field into machines!"

Clown Zombie becomes more metallic, while Junk Warrior doesn't really change much.

"And Mechanicles gains another 1000 attack points!" Sorrel says, and the mechanical god's attack rises to 5000.

"Oh no, that means my Junk Warrior..." Tasha says in surprise.

"Will be destroyed" Sorell says, as the machine blasts through the warrior, and his attack falls to 4500.

"Fine, I'll place this card face down, and it's your move," Tasha finishes with an animalistic growl.

**(T: 5100) – (S: 4350)**

Sorrel grins as he draws a card, this wasn't going to take much longer, and this card would do it for him as their speed counters rise to 9. "I equip Mechanicles with the Equip Speed Spell Crushing Light, so now my machine deals damage even when your monster is in defense mode," he says.

_Uh-oh and my Clown Zombie has no defense points…_ Tasha thinks she had to think of something fast.

"Now Mechanicles, attack her Clown Zombie!" Sorrel commands, and the mechanical deity blasts the zombie clown as Tasha's speed counters drop to 5. "And with that, I end my turn.

**(T: 600) - (S: 4350)**

Tasha draws a card and her speed counters rise to 6, and Sorrel's rises to 10. "I place this card face down, and I summon Tune Warrior (1600/200)!" She says, and a robotic warrior appears. "And that's it for my turn."

"That's all? Pathetic," Sorrel says, and draws a card as his speed counters reach 11, and Tasha's reach 7. "Well, I guess its time to finish you off, Mechanicles, attack Tune Warrior, Digital Divine Magic!"

The machine deity fire its magical blast at the robotic warrior, but something suddenly stops it.

"Go trap card, Justi-break!" Tasha counters, and electricity courses through the machine, and it explodes.

"Fine, I have to end my turn there," Sorrel says with a growl.

Tasha draws a card as her speed counters rise to 8 and Sorrel's max out at 12. "I summon this monster, my Atlantean Pikeman (1400/0)!" He says, and a fish warrior carrying a spear appears. "Now I play the speed spell, grave Synchron, so I'll tune the Junk Warrior and the Clown Zombie in my graveyard to summon my second Junk Warrior (2300/1300 + 1400)!"

The warrior appears a second time, and Sorrel cringes.

"Wait, we can make a deal, I can offer you so much," Sorrel says.

"Nope sorry, not interested, Junk Warrior, Pikeman, attack him directly with Junk Fist and Spear of Atlantis!" Tasha commands, and the warriors smash through Sorrel.

**(T: 600) – (S: 0)**

"Fine, you win Shadowchaser," Sorrel growls as his Duel Runner shuts down.

"Sorrel, you are under arrest for robbery," Tasha says, and takes out a jewel and Sorrel vanishes. Tasha leaves the box nearby where the police would be able to find it, and takes off towards home.

-----

The headquarters for the Saint Louis Shadowchasers is two floors of an apartment complex in downtown. Tasha parks her Duel Runner alongside two others in the garage, and takes the elevator up to the top floor.

"You made it back in one piece, I see," another one of the Shadowchasers, a young woman with long red hair tied into a ponytail, wearing a white tank top and skirt with a black coat over it. "Got who you where going after then?"

"No, lost him after I got caught in a duel with a Dark Elf thief," Tasha says, brushing her long black hair back. "Dana, where did Karen say she was going?"

"Columbia I believe, she just called, she's on her way back, she'll be here momentarily," Dana says. "Apparently she picked someone up over in Columbia, she's going to want to talk with Jalal, possibly taking some new girl on as an apprentice."

"Well, that should be interesting, a new girl here," Tasha says. "It'll be nice to have someone new around here."

_**If you haven't figured out, they're talking about me, at this point I was still considering whether or not to become a Shadowchaser, but the idea was starting to excite me.**_

_**I don't know if I believe in fate, but I am attempting to figure out exactly why this all happened. Perhaps fate is real, or perhaps it was a series of coincidences that got me into the Shadowchasers. Either way, by the time we got to St. Louis, I had made up my mind.**_

"_You may not be interested in war, but war is interested in you."-Leon Trotsky._

**-----**

_Speed Fusion and Grave Synchro were or will be used in Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's._

_Crushing Light was made by my good friend and fellow author, Ruin Queen of Oblivion._

_Mechanicles, the Digital Deity and Queen Machine was made by Cyber Commander._

**-----**

_**Speed Spell – Downgrade Draw**_

_**Spell Card**_

_**This card can only be activated when you have 6 or more speed counters. Pay 500 life points, and decrease the level of one monster on the field by 1, then draw a card.**_

**-----**

_**Okay, that's it for chapter 1, sorry I didn't get this out sooner.**_

_**Next chapter, Dana is up for her first duel, and she's facing off against a dangerous opponent, but what shall happen? Find out in chapter 2, "Not everything that can be counted counts."**_


	2. Not Everything that Can be Counted

_Well, here we go with chapter 2, I'd like to thank Cyber Commander and Ruin for their reviews._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh._

**-----**

**CHAPTER 2:**

**NOT EVERYTHING THAT CAN BE COUNTED COUNTS**

**-----**

_**The other member of the St. Louis Shadowchasers that would be important is Dana, possibly the most unlikely member of the Shadowchasers; she is the most recent person to join before me.**_

_**A child prodigy, Dana excelled at physics and science from an early age, having graduated from college when she was 18. Exactly how she got into the Shadowchasers is a mystery to me, but she seems to excel at it.**_

_**She also seems to not have one deck, but 6 different decks, one for each attribute, representing the strange division between science and the supernatural.**_

A little while later, Dana pulls her Runner down the highway outside of St. Louis when she gets a call from Tasha.

"Hey Dana, I just got something, looks like an old friend of yours is at the Science Center," Tasha says over the phone.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me, again?" Dana says in frustration, turning her Runner towards the St. Louis Science Center. "What is it after this time?"

"Don't know, they ended the Moon exhibit last week, I'm looking into it now," Tasha says on the other end, pausing for a few moments. "Here we go; they're starting a new exhibit tomorrow on rare gems and minerals that could be it."

"Sounds like it," Dana says, pulling in front of the science center, she reaches into her pack and extracts a deck box. _As much as I'd love to wipe the floor with this guy using my other deck, I can't risk it with his cards, so this one will do,_ she thinks, and slides it into her duel disk, grabbing two vials as well, she drinks them both down before heading into the museum.

**-----**

Inside the Exploradome, where the new exhibit is being set up, a hulking creature made of white stone is attempting to break into the exhibit.

A Shadowchaser would recognize the creature as an Arcane Golem, a type of Golem created by a Wild Mage who had vanished some years prior. This particular Arcane Golem that went by the name Uriat had broken into the Science Center before trying to get at rare minerals that would increase its powers. Of course the Shadowchasers always stopped it, namely Dana.

"Still won't give up, huh Uriat?" Dana says, walking into the Exploradome. "You just don't know when to quit, I guess I'll have to do something about that."

"Dana, I was hoping you'd come here," the Arcane Golem says, looking at the red-headed Shadowchaser with disdain.

"So, are you going to come quietly this time, or should we duel again?" Dana asks.

"I am quite familiar with your strategy now, and I will be able to beat it, so let's get this over with," Uriat says, and raises his bulky arm where a duel disk folds out of.

_You might have caught me off guard last time, but not this time,_ Dana says, activating her own duel disk.

"LET'S DUEL!" They say in unison.

**(Dana: 8000) – (Uriat: 8000)**

"I'll make the first move," Dana says, and draws a card. "Hey Uriat, how familiar are you with Native American Lore?"

"Not very," Uriat says.

"Well the name of the card I'm about to summon has a few legends behind it," Dana says. "Native Americans spoke of legends for generations of giant birds that are considered sacred by many tribes. Some say that they create the weather, from the moving of the clouds to the clapping of thunder and flashes of lightning, considered to be intelligent, powerful, and a wrathful being. Cryptozoologists studying modern sightings compare it to an ancient species of giant bird called _Argentavis magnificens_."

"I don't see the point of this," Uriat says.

"You will in a moment, while it's not exactly a huge creature, it will still do, I summon Mist Valley Thunderbird (1100/700)!" Dana says, and a bird with yellow-green plumage and a lightning bolt running down its feathers, with long brown tail feathers appears.

"Wait, why is that in your deck?" Uriat says

"Now, now, did you really think I'd use the same deck a second time after what you played last time?" Dana says. "But I digress, I will set this card face down, and it's your move."

Uriat growls as it draws a card. "Okay then, I will summon Koa'ki Meiru Doom!" It says, and a blue fiend with a long wingspan appears. "Now, attack her Thunderbird with Doom Claw!" It commands, and the fiend dives at the bird, its claws outstretched.

"Go trap card, Gravity Bind!" Dana counters, but the attack still goes through. "Wait, what?"

"Koa'ki Meiru Doom is a level 3 monster," Uriat says.

"Oh, that's just great," Dana mutters.

"It's your turn," Uriat finishes. "But first I discard my Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru so I don't lose Doom."

**(D: 7400) – (U: 8000)**

_Okay, this isn't a problem, I can work through this,_ Dana thinks, and draws a card. "Perfect, I summon Mist Valley Falcon (2000/1200)!" She says, and a winged man, wearing a two-piece leather outfit and carrying a sword and shield appear out of the mist that is forming. "Now, to attack with him, I have to return one of my cards to my hand, so I'll return my Gravity Bind!" she says, and the mist swirls around the Gravity Bind trap and blows it away, Dana adds it to her hand.

_Not a bad combo,_ Uriat thinks. _Now she doesn't have to worry about her trap card holding her down, until I get rid of it of course._

"Now Mist Valley Falcon, attack it's Koa'ki Meiru Doom with Mist Sword attack!" Dana commands, and the winged-beast warrior charges forward, and slashes through the fiend with its sword. "And I'll end my turn with one face down card."

**(D: 7400) – (U: 7800)**

Uriat draws a card. "My turn will simply consist of setting one monster in defense mode, and placing a card face down, it is your move," it says.

Dana draws a card. "Okay then, I'll summon my Mist Valley Soldier!" She says, and a winged-beast monster with blue wings, and dressed in blue, carrying two daggers emerges from the mist. "Soldier, attack its face down monster, mist daggers!"

The soldier slashes at the face down monster with its two daggers, which is revealed to be a spherical brown monster.

"That was my Earth Effigy (100/2000), a little too strong for your monster, don't you think?" Uriat says, but is surprised when it is blown back to his hand.

"Doesn't matter, when Mist Valley Soldier attacks a monster and fails to destroy it, that monster is sent back to the owner's hand," Dana explains. "Now Mist Valley Falcon…" she says, grabbing the face-down Gravity Bind. "Attack him directly, Mist Sword!" She commands, and the warrior slashes through the Arcane Golem, who is barely phased by it. "And I'll end with one card face down."

**(D: 7100) – (U: 5800)**

Uriat draws a card. "I activate my face down card, Call of the Haunted to bring back my Koa'ki Meiru Doom!" It says, and the fiendish monster appears again. "But he won't be hanging around, because I sacrifice it to summon Koa'ki Meiru Rooklord (2800/2200)!"

The monster that is summoned looks more like a machine than a warrior, with two large gear-like attachments with the symbol of Koa'ki Meiru on them.

"Now Rooklord's effect activates, since it was Normal Summoned, I can destroy two cards on your field, so say good bye to your Soldier and your face down Gravity Bind!" Uriat says, and the mechanical warrior smashes through the two cards. "Now Rooklord, attack her Mist Valley Falcon, Rook Smash!"

The mechanical warrior charges forward, and smashes through the winged-beast.

"And that's all for my turn," Uriat finishes, and discards a card from his hand, showing it as an Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru.

**(D: 6300) – (U: 5800)**

Dana draws a card; she had to think of something fast, as she looked at her cards, a plan was starting to form, but she had to plan it just right. "I'll place two cards face down, and summon Mist Valley Watcher (1500/1900)!" She says, and a man with goggles and wearing a native outfit, with talons appears. "And I'll end my turn there."

_That's strange, why would she summon that monster? It has no effect, and is weak_, Uriat thinks, as it takes a card out of its graveyard instead of drawing. "Thanks to the effect of Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru, I can return it to my hand instead of drawing, now Rooklord attack her Watcher with Rook Smash!"

The mechanical warrior charges forward, aiming for the winged beast monster.

"I activate my trap card, it's called Wind Barrier, when you attack one of my Wind-attribute monsters, I can return one card to my hand to prevent that monster from being destroyed," Dana says, and her face down card is blown back to her hand, and Watcher survives the attack.

"Yes, but you still take damage," Uriat says.

"True, but it lets me activate the effect of the card I returned to my hand, Treasure Map, so I now get to draw two cards and discard 1," Dana says, and draws two cards, and quickly discards one card from her hand.

"I end my turn then," Uriat says, discarding his Iron Core card again.

**(D: 5000) – (5800)**

Dana draws a card. "I'll set a card face down, and summon my Mist Valley Shaman (1200/1200)!" She says, and a female monster with long blonde hair appears, deep in meditation.

"Okay, what's the point?" Uriat asks.

"This is the point; I tune together Shaman and Watcher!" She says, as the two monsters are enveloped into light. _"Commander of the winds and storm descend. A warrior of the old traditions in a new world. Command the force of nature itself in the valley of mist. Clustering stars call a new force… Synchro summon… Thunder Lord of Mist Valley _(2600/2400)_!"_

The monster that is summoned is a giant, with dark green skin and a long wingspan with a beard, carrying a crushed machine in one hand.

"Well, that's certainly, impressive," Uriat says. "But it's still too weak to destroy my Rooklord, I'm afraid it just won't do the job."

"Hmm, you're absolutely right," Dana says. "I'll just have to end my turn."

_And I thought she was supposed to be the smartest of the group, oh well, her loss is my gain,_ Uriat thinks as it re-claims the Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru. "Fine, if you want to do that, I can't stop you; I summon Koa'ki Meiru Urnight (2000/1500)!" It says, and an armored centaur appears, carrying a sword and shield.

_This is getting ridiculous, the lowest attack monster I've seen was Doom, and that was level 3,_ Dana thinks, though she had to admit, these monsters were interesting.

"I activate Urnight's effect, I reveal an Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru…" Uriat says, and shows the mentioned card. "And I can special summon Koa'ki Meiru Sandman to the field!"

A hulking monster made out of sand appears, staring at Dana with six eyes.

"Now Rooklord, attack her Thunder Lord with Rook Smash!" Uriat says, and the mechanical warrior charges forward at the Thunder Lord.

"Nope, I activate Thunder Lord's special ability; I return one card to my hand…" Dana says, and her face down card is blown back to her hand. "And he gains 500 attack points!"

"HE DOES WHAT?" Uriat says in shock as the Thunder Lord's attack rises to 3100.

"That's right, and it's more than enough to destroy your Rooklord, Thunder Lord counter attack with your Lightning Strike!" Dana commands, and the monster charges up a burst of energy, and tosses it at the Rooklord, and it crackles with electricity before exploding.

"Fine I end my turn," Uriat says, showing a Koa'ki Meiru Boulder and a Koa'ki Meiru Bergzak

**(D: 5000) – (U: 5500)**

Dana draws a card, she needed to maintain her advantage if she was going to win this. "I place one card face down, and summon Archer of Mist Valley (1700/1400)!" She says, and a woman in Indian garb, with long grey wings, and carrying a bow and arrow appears. "And when she is summoned, I return one card to my hand…" she says, and picks her face down card back up. "But then, I can use her other effect, which automatically destroys one monster on the field if she doesn't attack, so say good bye to your Urnight!"

The archer draws her bow back, and fires an arrow at the armored centaur, but Sandman moves in front of it, taking the arrow and the sand spreads across the field, and takes down Archer.

"What? How did you do that?" Dana demands.

"Yes, I didn't use this card last time, but I can sacrifice Sandman to negate one of your card effects," Uriat explains.

"Ooh, fine, I attack your Urnight with my Thunder Lord, Lightning Strike!" Dana commands, and the muscular warrior hits the centaur hard with a lightning bolt. "I'll end my turn by setting two cards face down."

**(D: 5000) – (U: 4900)**

Uriat draws a card. "I activate Core Compression, so I show my Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru, and discard one Koa'ki Meiru monster, and I can draw two cards," it says, showing the card, and discarding another card, he draws two. "And now, I'm going to special summon one of the strongest monsters in my deck."

"How, you don't have any monsters on the field," Dana points out.

"I have all I need right here, I remove my Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru from the game to special summon, _**KOA'KI MEIRU MAXIMUS **_(3000/2500)!" Uriat says, and a large metallic dragon with a long snake-like neck appears with an ear-shattering roar. "And don't think your Thunder Lord's effect can save you this time, I activate Maximus' effect, which lets me destroy one of your cards in my main phase!"

The metallic dragon roars again, and wraps its tail around Thunder Lord, and squeezes, the Thunder Lord shatters as the dragon roars triumphantly.

_And that wasn't even his attack, this isn't good…_Dana thinks.

"Koa'ki Meiru Maximus, attack her life points directly, Maximum Claw!" Uriat commands and the dragon slashes through Dana with its claw. "And I'll end my turn, which means I have to discard a card," it says, and tosses the Koa'ki Meiru Bergzak from earlier.

**(D: 2000) – (U: 4900)**

_Okay, when exactly did I lose control here?_ Dana thinks, and draws a card. "I activate, Swords of Revealing Light!" She says, and the swords fall around Uriat's field.

"It doesn't matter, I'll just destroy them next turn," Uriat says.

"Yes, but it's not next turn yet, is it?" Dana says, taking out another card. "I summon my second Shaman of Mist Valley (1200/1200)," she says, and the female monster appears. "And I'll end my turn there."

Uriat draws a card, figuring that this duel was in the bag if she was going to resort to such a weak move. "I activate the effect…"

"No you don't, I activate my face down card, the Quick-Play spell card Forbidden Chalice, and this gives your monster another 400 attack points!" Dana says, and Maximus' attack rises to 3400.

"Yeah, so, you would have survived if you hadn't done that, Maximus continue!" Uriat says, but the Dragon just sits there. "What are you doing, destroy that card already!" It shouts, and Dana begins to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Forbidden Chalice has another effect, when it's activated, the monster affected also loses its effect," Dana says.

"Fine, I end my turn," Uriat growls, discarding a Koa'ki Meiru Guardian.

Dana draws a card. _That will buy me some time, and this will help,_ she thinks, picking a card out of her hand. "I summon my second Mist Valley Thunderbird!" she says, and the bird appears again. "And now I activate my two face down cards, first my Birthright trap to bring back my Mist Valley Watcher (1500/1900)!" She says, and the goggled monster appears again. "And second, the trap card minimize, to decrease the attack of my watcher by 1000."

"Why did you do that?" Uriat asks that move didn't make sense.

"Because it also decreases its level by 1, so I can now tune together my three monsters…" Dana says, as the three monsters fly into the light. _"Guardian of the Valley rise up. Spread your power and cast the winds upon our foes. Show no mercy as the earth trembles before your might. Clustering stars call on a new force…Synchro summon…Mist Wurm _(2500/1500)!_!"_

The monster that forms is clearly a dragon, long and serpent-like, though it slightly resembles a large centipede; it is dark blue in color with a purple haze coming out of vents along its body.

"Yes, yes, it's very impressive, but it still isn't…" Uriat starts to say.

"Strong enough, it doesn't have to be, it returns up to 3 cards to your hand when it is synchro summoned," Dana says, and Maximus is blown back to Uriat's hand by a gust of wind. "And I think I'll activate the field spell rising Air Currents!"

The wind begins to pick up in the room, as Mist Wurm's attack rises to 3000.

"I'll still survive," Uriat points out.

"I'm getting to that, I play Battle Tuned, and I remove from play one Tuner Monster and I discarded a good one when I used Treasure Map, it's called Trap Eater!" She says, and a bizarre looking fiend monster appears before its spirit gets sucked into Mist Wurm. "While it's not a wind monster, I keep it on hand to use with Battle Tuned, because now Mist Wurm gains its attack points."

"Wait, that means…" Uriat says.

"That's right, Mist Wurm gains 1900 attack points," Dana says, as the dragon's attack rises to 4900. "Now Mist Wurm, attack him directly, Mist Eruption!"

The Dragon lets out a roar, and the vents fire massive amounts of mist, which surround the Arcane Golem, when it fades he has been knocked back slightly.

**(D: 2000) – (U: 0)**

"And I win!" Dana says with a grin.

"Yes, but you won't get away with it!" Uriat shouts, and charges at Dana, throwing a punch at the Shadowchaser, but she grabs it, and tosses him into the wall. "Potion of Bull's Strength…"

"That's right, I brought it with me after last time," Dana says, and uses her gem on the Arcane Golem before heading back out.

**-----**

Back at the apartment, Dana enters, straightening out her jacket.

"Hey Dana, come into the kitchen," a voice says, and Dana shrugs, walking into the kitchen.

Sitting at the table with Tasha is two other girls, the oldest is tall, probably around 6'5", with long curled green hair (whether or not she dyes it is something she won't reveal), wearing a red top and blue jeans, with a tattoo on her arm of the Japanese Kanji for Rei. Her features seem to be a mix of Asian and American.

The other girl is new, Dana hadn't seen her before, and so she assumed that she was the newcomer. She has short blonde hair, and wore a simple T-shirt and blue jean shorts, she might even be considered cute, but was understandably nervous.

"Dana, this is Zoe," the older girl, Karen was her name says. "I just got it cleared with Jalal; she'll be joining us as an apprentice."

"Great, welcome to the team," Dana says, offering a handshake to Zoe, who nervously accepts.

"Umm, so the St. Louis Shadowchasers are all girls?" Zoe asks nervously.

"It just seems to work out that way," Dana says with a shrug. "At least we don't have to worry about a guy walking in on us in the shower."

"True…" Zoe says.

"Zoe here doesn't know how to duel, we'll have to show her the works," Karen says.

"Well, I do know a little, I mean, it was popular at my school, but I never got into it really," Zoe says, blushing a little. "Any help would be appreciated."

"Don't worry, we'll make you a great deck," Tasha says.

Karen leaves for a few minutes, before coming back with a box of cards. "These are all my extras, it might help you to pick one at random, that might give you an idea of what cards you should use," she offers, and Zoe shrugs, nervously reaching into the stack of cards, she pulls one out.

Tilting her head, she glances at it, Treeborn Frog.

_**And that was it, my first Duel Monsters card was Treeborn Frog, at first I didn't know what to make of it, I mean it was a Frog card after all, but I grew to like it. Dana and Tasha helped me build a deck the next day and filled me in on how to play the game.**_

_**It was all overwhelming at first, but the girls seemed nice, and I had to admit, this was a lot more exciting than what I might have done if I didn't join.**_

"_Not everything that can be counted counts; and not everything that counts can be counted."-Albert Einstein._

**-----**

_The Mist Valley monsters that aren't already released will be, eventually._

**-----**

_**Wind Barrier**_

_**Counter Trap**_

_**When your opponent attacks, return one card to your hand in order to prevent your monster from being destroyed, battle damage is calculated normally.**_

_**Archer of Mist Valley**_

_**4**_

_**Wind**_

_**1700/1400**_

_**Winged-Beast/Effect**_

_**When this monster is summoned, return one card on the field to your hand, and destroy one card on your opponent's field.**_

**-----**

_**Well, that's chapter 2, and all the main characters have been introduced.**_

_**Next chapter, Karen duels for the first time, and she is up against a skilled opponent who has a personal vendetta against her. How does this all turn out? Find out in, "Good people do not need laws."**_


End file.
